


The Hanging Crypt

by CallOfTheLoneWolf



Series: Wolf’s Oneshots [4]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallOfTheLoneWolf/pseuds/CallOfTheLoneWolf
Summary: They knew it was a trap.But don’t flies fall into a trap when enough honey is present?Well, there was definitely enough honey.All 9 of the Tailed Beasts in one place?How could they resist?





	The Hanging Crypt

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me tags to put...I suck at them.
> 
> Otherwise enjoy!

When all Five of the Great Hidden Villages were given the location of _all nine_ of the Bijū that had been lost for so many ages they had been skeptical. But when they read on to see that all of the Villages had been given this notice the Kage had quickly rushed to the location with their guard in tow. Panicking many with the large amount of chakra moving towards one location.

The trip was relatively short for each of the S-ranks, with their own specific methods of travel setting them to arrive each in a relative time to one another.

When they had reached their location what stood before them was an ancient temple, it’s archait looked like it had been lost for millennia. It probably had been. Upon seeing that they had arrived in near the same time they each agreed to a truce until the Bijū were found, for their would be no point if they were to kill each other before they even found proof. But once it was confirmed it would be fair game.

Rasa, the Yondaime Kazekage, led them with his Gold Dust fielding the area ahead of them for any traps. This had been met with grumbling from A, the Raikage, at being lead by another, but it was silenced as his brother Bee calmed him down. Following the Raikage was Ōnoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage. He floated along the ground while complaining about how dusty it was and how younglings didn’t understand this and that.

As one would expect everybody tuned him out.

Following the irritable old man was the, in contrast, young _looking_ Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage. He had been quiet ever since their initial meeting and subsequent short discussion. No had completely noticed, but he had been eyeing all of them and formulating strategies for the inevitable clash for the beasts, specifically for the fight against the last, and arguably most powerful Kage present. Bringing up the rear were only two people. Each of the other Shadows had brought three of their Elite Jōnin, but this Kage had brought only one with him. To anyone who didn’t know who he was, which would be very few, could see him as a fool. But to those knowledgeable he and his wife were more than enough to fight any threat came to pass. Minato and Kushina Namikaze strolled together talking animatedly with Minato’s arm around his wife’s shoulder.

The eighteen powerful shinobi slowly went down the one hallway that was available, as the few others that they had come across had been destroyed or caved in. This place gave them a bad feeling but they forged on, for if their enemies could continue then they can also.

They came to a large opening when Rasa finally said something. “There is a large cavern ahead, but my Dust couldn’t go further than an inch in before it was repelled by something. I do know however that the room consist of a large lake of some unknown liquid with a bridge leading from here to a platform in the center. I will not be entering first.” Rasa’s tone upon his last statement caused them all to give him an inquisitive stare. Being one of the two rash people present Ōnoki spoke.

“Ha, the brat’s quivering in his boots from a room. Always knew there was a reason Suna was the weakest of the Five. Their _Kazekage_ is frightened by a puddle of _water_.”

The room was quickly filled with an oppressive aura as Rasa countered, “Unless you want the Dust I have placed inside your lungs to skewer you from the inside out then I would advise you to _watch your tone_.” His scowl turned into a smirk as he retorted, “We all know that your lungs don’t need much more to give out Tsuchikage- _dono_.” After hearing this many started to chuckle as A outright laughed at the silver-tongued quip. The Iwagakure shinobi bristled as the Suna shinobi did the same.

“Why you _insolent_ chil—“

“Now now we don’t need to fight.” Minato calmly stepped between the two before it came to blows. “We haven’t started a major conflict in more than two decades, there’s no point in starting one now.” At this most of the Kage frowned as a dark look overcame them. A, Yagura, and Ōnoki had been a shinobi since the beginning all the way through the end of the Great Shinobi War, or otherwise known as the 20 Years of Blood. While Rasa and Minato had been raised into the War and fought in it themselves.

That was a time no one wanted, and it quickly cowed anyone who wished to escalate the situation.

Minato cleared his throat, gaining the attention of those at the entrance, “I believe Rasa-dono that there is something wrong beyond this door, so I will be the first to enter.” No one responded for a moment till Rasa spoke again, a genuine worry on his face.

“Are you sure Hokage-dono? Not to show disrespect or doubt to your skill but with the nature of what we each came to obtain, there could be something well beyond all of us in there.”

Minato put his hand behind his head as he laughed awkwardly, but before he could speak he was knocked upside the head and grabbed by the collar of his haori. Kushina just smiled as she started to drag her weakly complaining husband towards the darkness of the cavern. “It’s fine Rasa-kun, I’ll make sure the dummy doesn’t hurt himself.”

They all laughed at the Hokage’s expense as he was dragged away by his wife, some thinking they heard the Hokage _whine_ a “ _But Kushi-chan_!”. Though they could never confirm it.

With the games played Kushina released her husband as Minato quickly righted himself as if nothing had happened. They crossed the threshold of the doorway and were hit with such an overcoming dread that the two froze, Minato unconsciously pulling out one of his kunai while Kushina’s chakra chains slowly began to slide from her back, the serrated blades flicking back and forth.

This place was fundamentally wrong, and unbeknownst to them it would get far, far worse.

A deep resounding chuckle flooded the room with pure _malice_. With a snap the two turned their heads to the source in the center of the cavern. For their above a ground engraved with symbols somewhat resembling seals with deep set lines of liquid **darkness** dripping into them from above, was a mass of. . . what could only be described as a mist of **_shadows_**. They swirled and coalesced around a figure within them that floated with their arms and legs spread. For from those limbs came chains of a black metal that were implanted in the walls a different points. And upon Kushinas closer examination she gasped when she noticed that where the chains met the figure was a blade that speared into its flesh, creating gaping wounds that leaked the black fluid dripping down.

There were hundreds of the chains racing from the thickness of her pinkies to the size of her arms. But one chain in particular was the size of her torso and impaled the figure through its back to anchor itself on the front of it stomach, parting its black skin in a gruesome fashion.

They felt nauseous upon fully taking in the sight until an excruciating pain overtook them as husband and wife collapsed and cried out, watching as two orbs of blood encased by blue chakra floated from their abdomens towards the creature. And upon contact it melded with the entity.

The room shuddered as a loud mechanical groan filled the air, the walls shaking as dust fell from the aged ceiling. The chains shook as something in the room shifted, then it all came abruptly to a halt. Filling the air with silence.

Minato and Kushina gasped as the pain stopped. They slowly turned towards the strung up being and found it to be looking at them with bottomless white eyes and a too-wide mouth of sharp teeth that glowed with an eerie light. The parted maw upturned into a grin as it spoke.

A growling, rumbling tone filled the room, saturating the air with a current of power that no _human_ would _ever_ be capable of. “ **I have waited so long, so long for foolish mortals to stumble upon me seeking power. You have disturbed my rest, and I am ecstatic.** ”


End file.
